Catch Me If You Can
thumb|right|335px "Catch Me if You Can" es el tema de los Babylon Rouges en Sonic Riders y Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Es interpretada por Runblebee. Letra Get mine, coming out to stun But while, your chance is none Get mine, nothing can be done Catch me if you can But while, there's no turning back Get mine, reach but never catch '' ''But while, you can't fathom that Get mine, wonders you can't have Take the World, there's no turning back Change the World, reach but never catch Break the World, you can't fathom that Make the World, wonders you can't have Catch me if you can Jet Bird,(Jet Bird!), there's no turning back Sky Time,Sky Time reach but never catch Jet t Bird,(Jet Bird!), you can't fathom that Sky Time,Sky Time, wonders you can't have There's no turning back Reach but never catch '' ''Catch me if you can You can't fathom that Wonders you can't have So catch me if you can We are born to dream In a world full of seeing What we never could reach Air time makes on the wind, I'd be Like life, right by Just a blur, you see One mind, too wild Stuck in divinity Hawk tail, wing, claw Heaven sent a jessy A speed rush tweak To a Melancholy, victory Your chance, don't stand Catch me if you can Catch me if you can Catch me if you can Catch me if you can Only if you can... Jet Bird, coming out of the sun Sky Time, coming out to stun Jet Bird, your chance is none Sky Time, nothing can be done Not one near My class of heat The rule of the wind Is to never get beat (But While) Don't hedge, don't hog You're put to test Like jet, as hawk I'll rattle your nest (Get Mine) I never come down I'm high alone Bred from a genie With wing and throne (But While) Jet fire hawk The sky is me All for the speed I was born to be (Get Mine) Take the World, there's no turning back,(there's no turning back) Change the World, reach but never catch,(reach but never catch) Break the World, you can't fathom that,(you can't fathom that) Make the World, wonders you can't have,(wonders you can't have) But while, coming out of sun Get mine, coming out to stun But while, your chance is none Get mine, nothing can be done (But while) Chaos in the emeralds Life is ephemeral What are you going to do Nothing is perpetual (Get Mine) World domination Advanced technology Haven't got the interest In that form of glory (But While) Put me in the air And my speed will leave All in a shine Like a miracle weave (Get Mine) I just won't stop The treasure's with me I said it before I was born to be (But While) Take the World, coming out the sun Change the World, coming out to stun Break the World, your chance is none Make the World, nothing can be done Catch me if you can Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Riders